Operation: Queen of William Rose
by HiThereSmiley
Summary: Heather wants popularity. What will she do to get it? Her plotting in Dead Giveaway.
1. prologue

**A/N: Tis is pretty much Heather's plotting for the Dead Giveaway**

**disclaimer:I have yet to say I _do _own Sammy Keyes, therefore I don't.**

* * *

Prologue

**Heather POV**

That stupid Sammy Keyes. I hate her.

I hate her.

I HATE HER!

She is just a stupid ugly loser that wears…high-tops! What kind of loser wears high-tops? They are so lame and dorky.

She also has this creepy crush on my brother. I don't care about that except that he always sides with _her_!

The reason I hate her the most is because she ruins my life. I try to get Jared to like me, and she announces to the school it was me making embarrassing phone calls to him and not her.

I go to that Renaissance faire thingy, and she gets a lady to hit me with a fish!

And then on my birthday she got her mom to flirt with my dad to ruin_ my _birthday. I bet it's not even her birthday the same day, she was probably pretending to get to me.

You know what? I'll get her! I'll show her, too! I'll show _everyone _at school what a loser she is when _I_ win the class personality contest (I'm going for _friendliest 7__th__ grader_, _most unique style_, and who knows maybe _most popular 7__th__ grader_).

I _will _show that Sammy Keyes I am the Queen of William Rose, yes I will.

* * *

**Ok, how was it? Was heather too psychotic? Review please!**


	2. Opportunity

**AN: Sooo sorry I haven't been updating. Blame my laziness. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _anything._ Nothing but the keyboard I type this story on.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Opportunity_

**Heather POV**

I spent all weekend thinking up ways to bring down that loser and rise to popularity.

I thought of lots of ideas to get her but they weren't going to work the right way.

I considered tripping her at lunch and making her spill her lunch, but then I remembered that she brings lunch from home _(*cough*_loser_*cough*)_.

I thought of writing embarrassing love notes to Billy Pratt and signing her name. But then I remembered I already did something like that (and it kind of back fired), and I've already used Billy against her before (again, back fired).

The problem was that these ideas wouldn't work, were lame, or just wouldn't make _me_ popular. So I just thought of ways to get more popular. If I'm popular, then everybody will naturally hate Sammy, just because _I_ do. It's Jr. High science, really.

Anyway, I already decided the winning in the class personality contest would be the easiest way to get popularity. Now I just need to get my name on the ballot.

_That _came to me on Monday morning.

* * *

I walked into homeroom brushing a hair off my shirt. My I add that shirt was a $30 shirt covered in sequins, well I mean if I expect people to vote me "most unique style" then I should have good style.

Anyway, I was so busy doing fixing my clothes that I didn't notice the two birds caged up on Mrs. Ambler's desk, until one of them let out a _very _loud sscccrreeeeeeeeeeeeecchh!

I'm telling, you I think I wanted to scream, "Mommy!" just about then. Of course I didn't, 'cause that would be lame. I _did _jump a little and I think I saw some of the other kids give me some smirks and laugh a little when they saw me jump, but then quickly stopped when I gave them each a glare.

While I sat at my desk and got out my textbooks for math and English, I heard Mrs. Ambler _talking _to her birds. Talking! Okay, more like cooing, but still! She was treating them the way grandmas treat babies. It was kind of disturbing.

But talk about opportunity.

So you see Mrs. Ambler was in charge of the ballots for the class personality contest. If I got on her good side then I'm sure to get my name on the ballots for "friendliest 7th grader" and "most unique style." Now I know I don't have the best reputation with all my teachers (no thanks to that _loser_), but Heather Acosta has turned over a new leaf.

I had a brilliant way to show_ everyone,_ too.

Later during homeroom I found out that those birds are actually _love_birds. I decided to begin kissing up to Mrs. Ambler. I pretended to be _totally_ interested in her _oh so romantic_ life. And then I said some fluffy lovey-dovey comment about how I wish that _I'd_ find a man that would give _me_ lovebirds after a whopping 15 years of marriage. I totally had her wrapped around my finger.

This was too easy.

* * *

**So yeah. I couldn't remember what her first two classes were so I just put math and English.**

**I'll try to update again this week,  
but not next week 'cause I'm going to Arkansas.**

**But how was it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. Action

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't read or written any SK fanfiction in like **_**FOREVER, **_**plus I've kinda given up on this story. It's kinda… how do I put this… uh, weird. So I'm just gonna wrap it up in the next chapter or so.

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Action_

**Heather POV**

That's all I had to do. Just keep kissing it up. I just suckered Mrs. Ambler for the rest of the week, and you know what? I made the ballot._ Twice._ I'm on the ballot for _Friendliest 7th grader_ and _Most Unique Style. _

So the next morning I had my mother drop me off early. I snuck into Homeroom, and searched Mrs. Ambler's desk. "Come on, come on, come on," I mumbled.

And… got them! I found the blue personality ballots in a drawer. I took about fifty of them and stuffed them into my backpack. I checked the window, and was about to leave. I stood and shouldered my backpack, but as I started walking towards the door, Brandy and Tawny walk in. _Oh my God, say something Heather! _"Hi, guys," I say walking past them.

"Hey, Heather," I hear them say. Then I make a quick trip to the bathroom, because I didn't have time to put in all my earrings.

* * *

I slipped back into Homeroom right before the tardy bell. Mrs. Ambler pulled me next to the closet to talk. She kept asking me questions about my whereabouts this morning. I was almost certain that she knew about the ballots, but then she started asking me about Tango one of her lovebirds). This lady was crazy! Why would I want her stupid bird?

I did what my mother would do. I told her I would sue for slander if she didn't take back what she said. She didn't, so I just left. I can't believe she would accuse me of stealing her _bird_! Crazy old lady.

* * *

At the end of the day, we voted. I made sure I got to 'take them to the office'. I went right past the office and switched fifty ballots for my ballots. Earlier, when I was filling out my ballots, I decided I'd write myself in for _Most popular 7th grader. _I was sure to win. I _will _be the queen of William Rose.

**

* * *

It was crazy short and weird, but I just want to finish this story off. Review if you want to, I won't really care if you don't. Frankly, I didn't try that hard on it.**


	4. Failure

**A/N: Okay, I reeeeeaallllyyy dislike this story. It's just so weird. So this is the final chapter (if you can even call those five lines that). I honestly didn't try that hard again. The end may sound like a sequel prep ending, but it isn't. But be on the look out for a_ new_ story that I'll be starting. Hopefully it won't be this odd.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Failure_

**Heather POV**

I will for always hate that Sammy Keyes. Not only did she win _Most Unique Style, _but I swear that she's the one who ratted me out. That's right! They figured out how I stuffed the ballot box, in a way. But really. That loser must have cheated, too. How else would she have won?

It was so embarrassing to lose to _her. _Also when Mr. Caan took me aside during the dance. Everybody was looking at me! It was just horrible!

My mother ended up taking me to England for the rest of the school year to make up for total embarrassment.

Sammy Keyes, you better watch out, because next year, you are going down.

* * *

**Yeah. So… review if you want to. Oh yeah, and Sammy Keyes is disclaimed by me.**


End file.
